The present invention relates to a system and method which provides information as to an environment of a host vehicle according to a possibility of contacting with an object ahead of the host vehicle by executing a vehicle deceleration control according to the environment.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-286313 discloses an alarming system which comprises an obstacle detecting means for detecting an obstacle ahead of a host vehicle and an alarming means for giving a driver an alarm by lowering a vehicle speed when it is determined that a host vehicle will contact with an obstacle ahead of the host vehicle, on the basis of information of the obstacle detecting means.